1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a portable terminal capable of driving a messenger program. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a portable terminal and driving method of a messenger program to inform a user of status information via a vibration pattern.
2. Background
A portable terminal is a mobile device that may have one or more functions, such as performance of voice and video call communication, data input/output and data storage.
The portable terminal is a comprehensive multimedia device that can support various operations, such as capturing images or videos, reproducing music or video files, allowing a user to play games and receiving broadcast contents.
In order to implement complex functions, hardware and/or software implementations are developed. For example, a user interface may be provided that allows the user to search for and select various functions.
Along with hardware performance enhancement of a portable terminal and development of wireless data communication for the portable terminal, a messenger service (i.e., MSN of Microsoft, Inc.) utilizing the Internet has been provided for a personal computer and is also available for portable terminals.
The messenger service of the portable terminal is currently utilized in a name of an Instant Message (IM). Improvement of various user interfaces on the portable terminal may make it convenient to use a messenger function on the portable terminal.